


One Night at LUX

by arby2236



Series: Deckerstar Chronicles [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arby2236/pseuds/arby2236
Summary: LUX was the fourth bar Chloe had been to that night.  She had no trouble getting in; the boss had left standing orders that, as his partner, she was allowed free access to the place.  She stepped into the elevator and unsteadily stabbed at the button for the penthouse, secure in the knowledge of exactly what she was going to do.She was going to fuck Lucifer Morningstar.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Deckerstar Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

LUX was the fourth bar Chloe had been to that night. She had no trouble getting in; the boss had left standing orders that, as his partner, she was allowed free access to the place. She stepped into the elevator and unsteadily stabbed at the button for the penthouse, secure in the knowledge of exactly what she was going to do.

She was going to fuck Lucifer Morningstar.

She glanced down at the phone, and the two text messages were there, same as the last dozen times she’d looked at it:

_Let’s give this another try.  
Forget it, it’s over._

Resentment and sorrow battled for control of her slightly scattered mind, and it crowded out the tinge of acceptance. At a time of more sober reflection – “sober” being the key word there – she’d realize that Dan’s message, however abrupt, was on the money: she’d been holding on to something that wasn’t there anymore.

But now was not the time for that dawning. Chloe needed a good anger-fuck, and Lucifer was just the man to do it.

Her brain, such as it was, churned over the pros and cons. 

Pros: 

  1. He’d made it abundantly clear that he wanted to screw her.
  2. Despite his ridiculous talk about being the Devil, he was hot as hell.
  3. From what she’d gleaned from interviewing his ninety-some lovers in the past eight weeks – and yes, she’d done the math – and what she’d observed when she’d seen him naked, she didn’t have to worry about him being a lousy lay. “Best sex I’ve ever had” echoed in her mind. 



The cons? Well, where do we start? Sometimes, she reflected that the most amazing part of their relationship is that she’d only shot him once. He was the most insufferably smug person she’d ever met. She still grimaced at the memory of him matter-of-factly stating that he was going to have sex with her, with the same certainty as if he’d said he was going to have French toast for breakfast.

But this worked to her advantage. Chloe was about as far from the “one night stand” type of girl as you could get. Sex had always required some emotional involvement, and that’s the last thing she wanted right now. And Lucifer was the last person she had to worry about on that score. They had absolutely nothing in common, there was no possibility of romantic entanglement on either of their parts. 

There was an added bonus, too. Despite how maddening and annoying he could be, she actually did enjoy working with him, and she realized he did make her a better detective; his mojo was certainly a benefit, and just his presence made her think through things differently than she had before. The sexual tension between them – which, let’s face it, she thought, was completely on his side – was a hindrance. Once that was out of the way, they could work together more effectively.

So it was a win-win. Just a one-and-done to relieve her sense of rejection and clear up the air between them.

And maybe, something naughty told her, it might be a two- or three- and done, if she was lucky.

Fortified by the courage she’d gotten from the bottle, she leaned against the wall in the elevator as its doors opened, maintaining a pose that she hoped looked sexy. As sexy as her current state allowed her to get, anyway


	2. Chapter 2

The nice thing about the Brittanys, Lucifer thought, is that he didn’t have to worry about calling someone the wrong name.

That wasn’t a problem with a one-on-one situation: “darling” would suffice. That didn’t do much good in orgies, though. A beckoning finger often did the trick, but sometimes he had to rely on a name, and there was usually not much of a chance that he’d call the correct one. To be sure, he was always able to smooth over ruffled feathers, he thought, and silently congratulated himself on a wing pun. He wouldn’t have to worry about that tonight. He spun toward the elevator as it opened.

He stared wide-eyed at the Detective. “You said the door was always open, and I’m walking through it,” she announced as she sauntered out of the elevator and headed for the bar. He enjoyed the rear view. She was always so damned uptight, and he often wondered if she could do a sexy walk at gunpoint. Her black jeans were tight, though, and her nicely-formed ass gave a saucy little wriggle.

“I’m not sure why you’re here,” he said as she sat down and poured herself a drink. “I’m guessing it has something to do with Dan?”

She took a sip, then spat the words out, “You mean Detective Douche? You know what he did? He ended it with me in a text!”

This was going to get awkward, thought Lucifer. He wasn’t about to defend Dan. He knew the guy had been pretty much of a dick to Chloe, disrespecting her abilities, as just about everybody in the precinct did. That was one thing Lucifer prided himself on. Yes, getting Chloe to sleep with him had been a priority since the moment she stood at his piano and questioned him about Delilah’s murder. A very big priority, for some reason; he sensed a connection with her that he hadn’t felt with other potential lovers. But there was also a respect for her intellect, her instincts, her abilities, things that also had been of no consequence with his past mates.

But getting into a pity party with her about what a shit Dan was didn’t seem to be the way to go, either. That was merely going to deepen her anger or her sense of rejection, or both, neither of which was going to make her feel better about herself.

That’s what Lucifer wanted her to do. He took the drink from her hand, guided her toward the couch, and plopped her down next to him. He told her instead about how good she was, how selfless, how she put the needs of others before her own.

“But you don’t do that,” she said softly. “You just take what you want.”

Damn, what this woman does to me, thought Lucifer. He’d been with any number of classically beautiful women, and Chloe was not that. Here she sat, her hair down in a tangle, wearing a flannel shirt that completely disguised her figure… But he’d seen her in _Hot Tub High School_ , and he’d seen her naked in her kitchen, and he didn’t have to tax his imagination to wonder what lay beneath it. 

“Yes,” he said, “Since the beginning of time.”

She smiled, and then leaned forward to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

It took her a moment to get her bearings when she awoke. Silk sheets. Not hers, check. Big, luxurious bed. Not hers, check. Large room, with golden sunshine pouring through the windows. Not hers, check. Naked. Che –

“Oh, no. No. Oh, God no!” she gasped. He must’ve … after she passed out. Oh, no no no.

She sat up a little too quickly; her head throbbed with the sudden movement. She then noticed three things. First, her clothes, stacked up neatly on a chair across the room. Second, that the other side of the bed hadn’t been slept in. Third, the aroma of fresh coffee.

With some difficulty, she managed to get out of bed, put on her shirt, and slide into her panties; more than that was more than she wanted to do right now, and besides, her shirt was long enough to provide her some modicum of modesty. She grabbed her phone and placed a quick call to her mother, telling her that she’d pick up Trixie later in the day. She descended the stairs from the bedroom, looking for the man who maybe probably could’ve raped her for all she knew. She tried to remember if she’d brought her gun, or at least her handcuffs, and thoughts that she hoped Lucifer would go quietly mingled with the realization that she could really, _really_ use some coffee. 

Lucifer was standing at the counter in the kitchen, dressed in black silk pajamas, pouring two cups of espresso. He smiled when she walked in. “Espresso or hair of the dog,” he smiled brightly, holding up a flask.

She shook her head, managing to mumble, “No…”

His grin broadened. “Oh, right! Both!”

She watched him pour a few shots into each cup. “Did you… did we? Please tell me we didn’t…”

“Do the nasty? Nope,” he said, popping the p. “I turned you down cold.”

But that couldn’t be. Some dim memories started filtering back. There was the one of them on the couch, him looking at her, her looking at him, the distance between them closing, their lips pressing, mouths open, tongues probing, his fingers easing inside her, the taste of his cock, the feel of him filling her… It had been like a dream.

She realized with a start that it _had_ been dream. She rested her elbows on the counter, then buried her face in her hands as the full import hit her. _Let me see_ , she thought. _The guy who will fuck anything didn’t want to fuck me. Give me another shot of rejection, bartender, and make it a double._

He moved closer to her, slid her cup in front of her, and took a sip from his own. “Why did you come here last night, Detective?” She raised her head and shook it. Before she could say anything, Lucifer continued. “Let me amend that question. Why did you come here to have sex with me?”

“I … I d-didn’t,” she stammered.

“So it was a spur of the moment decision?”

“No. I mean, yes, or …”

“Let’s discard consideration of the timing of your decision. Why did you want to have sex with me?”

She wished the look on his face wasn’t so hard. She tried to remember why she’d come to that decision. _Oh, yes, the “best night of her life.” “Meaningless sex.”_ Just get over the hump – pardon the expression – of sexual tension, and they could go on being just work partners.

 _None of that was happening, and they hadn’t even fucked_ , Chloe wearily concluded.

Lucifer put a hand on hers. “I didn’t mean to be harsh,” he said. She looked up at him and smiled gratefully. “It just seemed to me that you were going to do something you really didn’t want to do.”

None of this made any sense to him. He’d had a fitful night on the couch. The memory of her lips, so soft and luscious, as they came toward him, her blonde hair perfectly framing her face, the lust clearly showing in her blue eyes, and oh, what a delight it would be to taste her, to watch her ride him to ecstasy…

Instead, he’d pushed her away. When she’d fallen asleep in his arms, he’d taken her to his bedroom as he’d done with countless women, but instead of the customary conclusion he’d laid her out on the bed and tenderly tucked her in. He retired to the couch, until he’d heard her shout something about a “five-star hellhole.” He’d gone in to find her lying naked on the bed, asleep, her clothes in piles around the bed. He stacked them on the chair, covered her again, and left, with regret, but knowing it was the right thing to do.

 _The right thing to do?_ he thought. What was going on? Several thousand years of having sex with humans, and what was the tally of times when he’d given a moment’s thought to the degree of his partner’s enthusiasm, to the morality of the situation? Oh, right. Zero.

“How do you know what I wanted to do?” she asked, a little fire in her eyes.

One thing he’d quickly learned about Chloe. She had to be in control, and the surest way of making her angry was to suggest that she wasn’t. “Well, you show up here drunk, which suggests this was not a decision made after considered reflection. And had we done the deed, it also gives you an excuse for it. ‘The liquor made me do it’ is almost as good as ‘the Devil made me do it,’ and in truth, the two explanations are often used interchangeably, although surprisingly not in this instance.”

The fire was burning hotter. “You think I need an excuse to sleep with you?” she spat out.

“I think it would help. You’ve certainly not demonstrated any predilection toward that before last night.” He took another sip of espresso. “Let’s put it to the test, shall we, Detective? Now that you’re sober, would you like to sleep with me?”

To his astonishment, she didn’t answer right away, but seemed to be mulling her options.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a lot easier to think – rather, not think – when she was drunk, thought Chloe. Everything was simple then. That’ll teach Dan. Get it out of the way. No more sexual tension. Great sex, but just sex, because there was nothing beyond the physical attraction. He was amusing to be around, but beyond that, he was nothing more than a penis. A really big penis, true… And she was sure that his interest in her did not extend any further than contemplation of which hole he would prefer to penetrate first.

In the light of day, she wasn’t sure if either of those things were true. She remembered the time in the hospital when she woke up after she’d been shot, and he was there, his smug, maddening self telling her she’d been out for three years and that he was immortal, pretending he hadn’t heard when she thanked him for saving his life. But then she remembered when she’d thanked him the second time, reaching over and touching his arm, how he looked away shyly and coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. If it hadn’t been for his open acknowledgment that he wanted to make her one of his sexual conquests, she might have actually believed that he cared about her. 

And her?

“I don’t know,” she finally said. “I think you and I … us … are a thing. I know sometimes I get so exasperated with you, and sometimes I’m even mean to you and I don’t want to be because … I like working with you. I think we make a good team.” She paused a moment longer, then looked at him, her eyes bright. “And I like being with you.”

Oh, where in the world was this going? she thought. Sure, they did make a good team, but where was this other bullshit coming from? _I like being with you_? That was crazy talk! Just stay on message: one and done. She’d come over here to get laid, so just rip his pajamas off and press her body against that ridiculously perfect chest and mash her lips against his… It’s not like they cared about each other. Well, they did, but not in that way. Right?

“So what do you want, Detective?” Lucifer’s voice shook her from her reverie.

She slid off the stool. “Listen, maybe it was a mistake to come over here,” she said, fidgeting with her hands. 

Lucifer lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. She stared at him as he leaned down and kissed her, gently, tenderly. And then she closed her eyes, her lips parted, and she gave a soft sigh as she took his tongue into her mouth.

When you’ve had sex with thousands of women, you become quick to learn exactly what pleases them: the exact pressure needed for them to respond to your fingers, the exact place on their neck to kiss for maximum arousal, the exact way they like to be licked, the precise angle of entry for deepest penetration, how gentle or how rough they wanted it.

The nice thing about being the Devil is that you didn’t have to worry about any of that. You knew exactly what to do. You just did.

Of course, desire wasn’t a one-way street. There were certain things Lucifer liked. Different things, too. Sometimes he liked to bring a woman to arousal with his fingers. Sometimes he liked to find her already wet and sticky. He liked the variety in how they’d respond. Some would develop an overwhelming hunger for him, their kisses becoming more passionate, their bodies grinding harder against him. With others, they’d just whimper and melt in his arms.

Chloe was wonderful, every bit as much as Lucifer had hoped. He loved the way she kissed him, her head tilted slightly to the side, her mouth open, her tongue swirling gently against his, want without need. He loved the way she moaned softly as he drew his hand up her thigh, pulling the hem of her shirt up with it. He loved the way her body trembled as his fingers dipped inside the band of her panties.

He loved the way his erection pressed against her as his fingers slid easily across the wetness of her vagina. 

Chloe had learned what she needed to do to pleasure herself. What good was being a detective if she couldn’t figure that out, right? Dan had found her vibrator and considered it an affront to his sexual prowess, which it sort of was, but she’d gotten so good with her fingers that she hadn’t bothered to get a new one after he moved out. She’d figured out just how she wanted to be touched, slowly bringing herself to full arousal, then working her fingers, first one then another, sometimes three, inside her, gently rubbing the fingers of her other hand around and over her clit, probing deeper, pressing harder, faster, her orgasm beginning to wash over her, taking as much as she could and imagining it was a cock inside her as it crested.

As she became lost in Lucifer’s lips and body, she dimly realized that that was exactly what he was doing. His hand slid easily over her slit, up and down, pressing a little harder each time. He embraced her more firmly with his other arm, and she could sense her pussy gush as she felt the length of his hard cock against her stomach.

She shuddered as he slid a finger inside her, tentatively probing, just the way she liked it. She felt a pang of regret as he withdrew it after a moment, then tensed as it inched upward. Her mouth fell away from his as his finger slid ever so slightly, ever so wetly, across her clit.

As his finger descended again, she released her hand from his neck and let it drift down over his chest. She tenderly cupped her hand around his balls, and he let out a groan as she palmed up his shaft. It was her turn to moan as his fingers descended again, this time a pair of them pressing against her slit, moving from side to side, pressing just a bit more firmly.

Her whole body shook as they slid inside her. He drew them out, then thrust back in. “Yes! That’s it!” she sobbed as he began fucking her with his fingers, a third one having joined the other two now. Incredibly, he wasn’t rough with her. It was like he knew just how to do it, just how deep to go, how to curl his fingers inside her, how to press against her walls at just the right spot, how to press his palm against her clit, how to rub it, and my God his cock was so incredibly hard…

And then she shattered.

Her body gave a final jerk against him, and he pulled her into a full embrace as her orgasm ebbed. She pressed against his chest. “Oh, Lucifer,” she murmured. “That was … incredible.” 

She shook herself from her dreamlike state. _Okay, that was over_ , she thought. _Now I can leave._

“Well, it appears we have a problem,” said Lucifer. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him, and he could get lost in those eyes, he decided.

“What’s that?”

Her eyes followed his as he looked down. Her hand had slipped around him and held him tight when she climaxed, and she’d almost forgotten … It was there to remind her, the pink crown of his cock peeping up at her, having snaked out from his pajamas.

_Well, maybe not just yet._


	5. Chapter 5

She slipped her hand into his, and he led her up the steps to the bedroom. She turned and leaned up on tiptoe to kiss him, first just with her lips, then opening her mouth and welcoming his tongue as it played against hers. After a minute, she pulled away. “Lie down,” she said, and he certainly wasn’t in a mind to defy that order. He stretched out as he watched her slip off her panties, then slowly unbutton her shirt as she teased him with her eyes. She shrugged it off, and then she was gloriously naked.

This was so many orders of magnitude better than _Hot Tub High School_ or the time her towel had fallen when he’d made her breakfast, thought Lucifer. This was not some ingenue or someone who’d accidentally exposed herself. This was a woman, confident in her body and intent upon pleasing him. 

“Oh, Chloe, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, as she got onto the bed and settled on her knees. She was surprised by the look of absolute adoration on Lucifer’s face. She reminded herself that this was certainly the way he looked at all the women (and men) he bedded. She was sure of it. It was nice, though, and whatever rejection she’d felt from Dan’s text quickly dissipated.

She leaned forward. “Well, we certainly don’t need these, do we?” she said as she pulled his pajama bottoms down his legs and off, wondering what had happened to the top, but not really caring. “You’ve got a really big cock,” she whispered. This was definitely going to be a two-and-done. 

Lucifer had ample experience with lengthy periods of time, but it seemed like an eternity before Chloe leaned forward again and gently wrapped her hand around his shaft and began slowly stroking it. 

Chloe’s powers of deduction had also played a prominent role in learning how to be really good at sucking cock. She owed most of that to her relationship with a guy named Jed, who last she’d heard had become a DJ somewhere. 

But there were some concerns here. First, there was the matter of size. Jed had been nicely endowed, but not like this. She could barely close her hand around Lucifer’s shaft. Chloe had learned the trick of suppressing her gag reflex, and took pride in being able to take a lover’s cock all the way down. She also found it excited her, being able to possess a man so totally, to have him completely at her mercy. But with Lucifer? Well, she’d just have to see.

No time like the present.

Lucifer watched as Chloe’s head descended, his body tensing as her lips brushed against his shaft. She kept her soft blue eyes fixed on his, and he groaned as her tongue flicked out, leisurely licking down all the way to the base, then back up, swirling over the crown. She gave a little smile, then took him in her mouth. Lucifer dropping his head back on the bed, thinking that if he died and somebody screwed up the transmit order and Azrael took him to Heaven instead, this is exactly what it would be like. 

Chloe sucked on the crown for a moment longer. “You know what, Lucifer? I really like sucking your cock.” She knew how men responded when you talked to them during sex, and the way Lucifer’s body jerked told her he was no different. She swallowed him again, a little deeper this time, then pulled him out and flicked her tongue along the vein on the underside of the head. She was still stroking his cock. She drooled saliva onto his shaft so her hands glided more easily along it. “I love the way you get so big and hard in my mouth.”

The only problem with talking to him was that it was turning her on, too. He _was_ getting big and hard in her mouth, and she took him inside her again, a little deeper this time. She was delighted by how his cock was so warm as it pressed against her tongue.

She gasped as she felt his fingers brush against her pussy, then swallowed him hungrily as they entered her.

Chloe spread her knees wider as Lucifer played with her. Lucifer loved everything about sex, but there were certain things he enjoyed above all else. One was the sound of a woman’s muffled moans as she sucked him. Another was the way her pussy would gush all over his fingers as he played with her. 

And the best thing was that Chloe was doing them. Her pussy was sopping wet, her body twisting as he penetrated her with his fingers. She had both hands wrapped around the bottom his shaft, jerking along it as she sucked the rest of it into her mouth.

But the one thing Lucifer really wanted to do right now, above all else, is that he wanted to taste Chloe.

She needed little encouragement. He moved over slightly toward her, gave a gentle tug of her hip, and without more she looped her leg over him and settled back against his face.

One of the problems Chloe had about oral sex with Dan was his lack of enthusiasm in reciprocating. That wasn’t a problem here; Lucifer’s tongue proved to be as magical as his fingers. In fact, they worked in tandem here: he used them to spread the lips of her vagina so his tongue could dart further inside her. His cock slipped from her mouth, and she continued stroking it as she sobbed for breath as his tongue lapped around her slit, then up against her clit, then in and out and up and down faster and faster and deeper and deeper… She’d never wanted a cock so bad in her life. She pulled it back into her, exhaled, and swallowed him to the root just as his tongue flicked hard against her clit, her body jerking on top of him in the throes of her own orgasm, as she felt the length of his cock throbbing in her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

She rolled off of him when she was done, gasping for breath. “Oh, God, Lucifer, that was…” What was it exactly? If the time he’d got her off in the kitchen was incredible, what was this? She’d always hated it when waiters would take her order at a restaurant and pronounce it “awesome.” To her, “awesome” was watching the sun dip into the Pacific Ocean.

This was better than awesome.

“Please keep my father out of this,” mumbled Lucifer.

Well, if he wanted to go with that metaphor, so be it, thought Chloe. Putting up with his daddy issues was well worth it.

She glanced over at him, and her eyes grew wide when she saw that he was still hard.

 _What_ is _this?_ She’d seen him shot six times without consequence, she’d seen him throw a man thirty feet with a flick of his wrist, she’d seen him pick up a 250-pound man as though he was a paperweight. Okay, the Devil talk was crazy, she knew, but _something_ was going on here.

She must be a mutant, she decided. Or maybe Superman! That had to be it! She tried to think back on movies she’d seen and books she’d read, and she couldn’t remember having a perpetual hard-on being one of his superpowers. Maybe Lucifer was just an ordinary superhero. Let’s face it, every guy she knew would have gladly swapped out the ability to leap tall buildings in a single bound for a permanent erection.

It certainly worked for her, too. She could go for two-and-done, but that seemed a bit of a waste, and besides, despite giving her two mind-blowing orgasms, he still hadn’t been inside her. They’d just have to do something about that.

Lucifer’s skills as the Devil were superfluous at this point. You didn’t have to be the King of Desire to figure out what Chloe was thinking about as she stared at his erection. He leaned over and kissed her, then turned her onto her side, her back against him.

Oh, she had such beautiful ass, Lucifer marveled, as she gave it a delicious wriggle and pressed against him. Tight and firm despite her age. He caressed it, and he could feel her tense as his fingers slid down her crack and passed ever so slightly over her tight hole. Another time, he thought.

He slid his cock between her thighs, and let it slide across her slit. She moaned softly and cupped a hand around the head of his shaft as his cock slid back and forth. He worked his hand around her, down into her bush. “Oh Lucifer,” she sighed as his fingers found her vagina already wet and slippery.

He pulled her legs apart, lifting one in the air, then moved slightly so he had just the right angle.

“Oh, you’re big!” she gasped as he entered her. And he was, so much more than she was used to.

And she was so perfectly tight. Lucifer felt the walls of her vagina part to welcome him, hugging his shaft as it slid a little deeper into her. She was moving back against him now, taking more and more of his cock. “Oh yeah, Lucifer,” she whispered. “Just like that… Fuck me just like that…” He rested a hand on her hip, gently tugging her back against him as he drove his cock deeper and deeper. But then she was doing most of the work, bucking back against him as his fingers pressed against her clit. “Oh, you’re gonna make me come!” Then his fingertip flicked across her clit just as he thrust into her, and she cried out as she exploded.

As soon as her orgasm ebbed, Lucifer rolled her onto her knees and knelt behind her. He marveled at the sight: her long blonde hair splayed across her back, her perfect ass bouncing against him as he penetrated her, her sobs of delight.

She looked back at him, her face flushed, her lids heavy, her eyes shining. “Oh, Lucifer, you fuck me so good…”

He settled back on his haunches and sat still. “I’m going to let you do the work now, love.” She thrust back on him, all but a couple of inches of his cock disappearing inside her. She leaned forward, then back again… and again…

“Oh, yeah,” she murmured. “So deep… so deep…” She could feel the heat building inside her. “Oh, Lucifer, I’m gonna come again… please make me come…”

And so he did. He sat up suddenly, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her hard against him. Her body collapsed, and now her stomach was pressed against the bed, her head buried in a pillow, and he was on top of her, his cock plunging into her to the hilt, again and again. “Yes! Fuck me harder!” she cried, and he was, fucking her harder than she would’ve thought possible. He was groaning now, and she could feel his cock swelling inside her, and she managed to sob, “I’m coming!” as he thrust into her one last time, burying every inch inside her, his cock pulsing, and she could feel his warm come spurting deep inside her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe could’ve stayed like that forever. Sprawled across silken sheets, curled against Lucifer’s warm body, in the afterglow of … she mentally ticked off the times he’d brought her to orgasm.

But she couldn’t stay like that forever. There were things that needed to be addressed. That stuff about her thinking that this wasn’t going to be a one-and-done? That was so five minutes ago. It _had_ to be. Walking heroin indeed. She had no choice but to go cold turkey. 

She gathered the sheet around her, although it seemed a bit late for modesty, and sat up. “Lucifer? We need to talk.”

There was nothing in Lucifer’s experience that had taught him that, coming from a woman, those were the four most dreaded words in the English language. He sat up, too, and smiled at her, making no attempt to cover himself.

Chloe made a concerted effort to keep looking at his face. “Listen, that was really nice and everything…” She paused. Yes. _Really nice_ was one way to put it. _Mindblowing_ was another. _I really enjoyed getting my brains fucked out_ was yet another, but let’s lowkey it, she thought, keeping in mind what she decided she had to say. “But, you know, this was just a one-time thing.”

Lucifer nodded, giving her that haughty smile that so infuriated her. “Of course.”

She hesitated. “So … you’re alright with that?” He nodded. “I mean, it was just something we had to get out of our system, yeah?” she continued. “You’ve been trying to get me to sleep with you since day one, and now that we have, we can go back to being just partners.”

“Yes, of course,” he said, the smile never leaving his face. “Just partners. Nothing like a bout of meaningless sex to get over whatever tension there was between us in that department.”

“Right …” Yes. Meaningless sex. _Really, really great_ meaningless sex.

“It’s not like there was an emotional connection between us.”

 _Why is my mouth so dry all of a sudden,_ thought Chloe. “Yeah, right. Nothing like that.” The look in her face told Lucifer that Chloe didn’t have the same strictures about honesty that he did. “I mean, yeah,” Chloe continued. “I was curious a little, I guess, but now that’s out of the way …”

“Right.” He sighed. “It’s too bad, though.”

“What’s too bad?”

“Well, I'd wanted you to be on top."

She couldn’t help but glance down. _Fuck! He was starting to get hard again! Don’t get wet, dammit, don’t you dare get wet!_ “Yeah?” she said blankly. She shifted a little, to make sure that her thighs weren’t pressed together. Or maybe that they were… She swallowed, dully noting that her breathing was becoming more shallow. Lucifer smiled. “And it’s sad, in a way, that we'll never get to do that.”

She made no move when he leaned forward and kissed her, so tenderly, just a brushing of their lips. Then her own parted, and she gave a sigh as his tongue slid into her mouth. She offered no resistance when he gently pushed her down on the bed. There was no protest as his lips slid over to her neck, her shoulder, nothing more than a soft moan as they fastened around one nipple, then the other, then another moan, longer, louder, her body shifting beneath him as his tongue made its inexorable descent down her body.

 _He really wanted this_ , she told herself. _I guess it’s the least I can do. For him, of course._

_But this will be the last time. Definitely. No doubt about it._


End file.
